Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus that is capable of making a booklet, a control method therefor, and a storage medium storing a control program therefor.
Description of the Related Art
There is a known image forming apparatus that makes a booklet (hereinafter a “pre-rebinding booklet”) by applying a saddle stitch bookbinding process using staples to an original bundle that consists of a plurality of originals (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 09-023329 (JP 09-023329A)). Moreover, the image forming apparatus disclosed in this publication generates a plurality of image data corresponding to a plurality of originals, which are obtained from a pre-rebinding booklet by removing staples, by reading the originals one by one, prints the generated image data on sheets, and makes a new booklet (hereinafter referred to as a “post-rebinding booklet”) by applying the saddle stitch bookbinding process using staples to the sheets on which the image data are printed.
Specifically, the image forming apparatus in JP 09-023329A reads eight originals (FIG. 20A) that are obtained by separating a pre-rebinding booklet and to which page numbers of 1 to 8 are given, and prints the image data of the read originals on a front side and a back side of a sheet (hereinafter referred to as a “first bookbinding sheet”) and a front side and a back side of another sheet (hereinafter referred to as a “second bookbinding sheet”).
For example, the original of the page number 8 is printed in a left half of the front side of the first bookbinding sheet, the original of the page number 1 is printed in the right half of the front side of the first bookbinding sheet, the original of the page number 2 is printed in a left half of the back side of the first bookbinding sheet, and the original of the page number 7 is printed in the right half of the back side of the first bookbinding sheet (FIG. 20B). Moreover, the original of the page number 6 is printed in a left half of the front side of the second bookbinding sheet, the original of the page number 3 is printed in the right half of the front side of the second bookbinding sheet, the original of the page number 4 is printed in a left half of the back side of the second bookbinding sheet, and the original of the page number 5 is printed in the right half of the back side of the second bookbinding sheet (FIG. 20C).
As a result, the first bookbinding sheet in which the original of the page number 2 is printed in the back of the original of the page number 1 and the original of the page number 8 is printed in the back of the original of the page number 7 is obtained (FIG. 20D). The second bookbinding sheet in which the original of the page number 4 is printed in the back of the original of the page number 3 and the original of the page number 6 is printed in the back of the original of the page number 5 is obtained (FIG. 20E). Next, the first bookbinding sheet and the second bookbinding sheet are superimposed and are double-folded so that the back side of the first bookbinding sheet faces to the front side of the second bookbinding sheet. And when the saddle stitch bookbinding process is applied using staples, a left-opening post-rebinding booklet will be obtained (FIG. 20F).
Incidentally, there is a right-opening booklet (FIG. 21) other than the above-mentioned left-opening booklet. For example, when a pre-rebinding booklet is a left-opening booklet, a post-rebinding booklet must be a left-opening booklet. In the same manner, when a pre-rebinding booklet is a right-opening booklet, a post-rebinding booklet must be a right-opening booklet. When the right-opening post-rebinding booklet is obtained from the left-opening pre-rebinding booklet, spread pages (FIG. 22B) of the post-rebinding booklet differ from spread pages (FIG. 22A) of the pre-rebinding booklet.
A user needs to set up an opening direction of a post-rebinding booklet in order to obtain the post-rebinding booklet of which an opening direction is the same as that of a pre-rebinding booklet.
However, when the user sets the opening direction of the post-rebinding booklet for a while after separating the pre-rebinding booklet, the user may erroneously set up the opening direction of the post-rebinding booklet that is different from the opening direction of the pre-rebinding booklet because the user forgets the opening direction of the pre-rebinding booklet. In this case, since the post-rebinding booklet is bound in the opening direction that is different from the opening direction of the pre-rebinding booklet, there is a problem that the post-rebinding booklet of the correct opening direction cannot be obtained.